Kickin' It in Detention
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Danika, Jerry, Milton and Eddie weren't always friends before Jack and Kim joined the dojo. There was a time when the four didn't know a single thing about each other except the stereotypes they were given. This is the in-famous tale about how the boys and girl met. Before the warriors, before the dojo and before the friendships...It all started with a Saturday Detention.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is basically a prequel to my 'Kickin It with Danika' Story and it's the story about how my OC Danika met Milton, Jerry and Eddie. And it's basically how they all met each other. I got the idea from watching 'Breakfast Club' the 1985 movie so this story is similar to that because it's where I'm getting the ideas from. I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while and I apologize for that. Anywho the link to what the detention room looks like is on my profile and I do hope you enjoy the story xx BABYLIBBY96**

* * *

October 1st, 2010

I was sat down on a bench outside the school, taking some time to observe the large building. I was supposed to start here two months ago when school started up again so that people wouldn't know I was new, but I pleaded with my older brother and managed to use that two months to lose my extra weight...yes people, I'm a former fat person.

The bell rang out and I knew I would have to actually go in, otherwise I would be late for class. I picked up my satchel and headed into the school, only to find that it wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. There were a few people at their lockers with friends, and I actually felt so nervous that I thought I would puke, but I resisted.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" I turned my head to see a blonde haired girl and brown haired girl both facing me.

"Yeah. How did you know I was new?" I asked confusedly. She shrugged.

"A new face. Everyone knows everyone in this school. I'm Kim" She said.

"Danika" I replied.

"And this is Grace" She said, pointing to the brown haired girl giving me weird looks.

"Hi. Uh, do you know where locker 139 is?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and pointed to the row of lockers against the opposite wall.

"Over there, I'll show you" She said before leading me over to the locker "This is locker 139. I have to get to class but let me know if you need help with anything" She shrugged.

"Thanks" I said. She nodded and walked away with Grace, while I turned back to my locker.

I dug through my bag until I found the small crumpled piece of paper with numbers written on it "There you are" I muttered while pulling it out. I quickly spun the numbers on the dial and opened my locker; It was surprisingly clean and I mentally thanked god.

"C'mon guys it's 7:00 in the morning!" I looked behind me to see a bunch of guys in black and red uniforms shoving some red headed nerdy-kid into a locker. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Assholes" I said to myself while dumping some of my unwanted crap into the locker, like my lunch. I wasn't on food strike, I just didn't want to carry it around with me until lunch.

"Danika Gillespie?" I turned my head and saw someone that I assumed was a teacher, judging by his clothes.

"Yeah" I replied hesitatingly. He nodded.

"I'm Vice Principal Slugman and I've been asked to escort you to your first class" He explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Awesome. I think I have Math first" I told him while glancing at my school time-table.

"May I see?" I shrugged and handed him the schedule "Ah room 107 with Miss Davies. Follow me" He instructed. I nodded and closed my locker before following him down the hallway.

- A Few Seconds Later -

We were on our way to the class when he suddenly stopped. I did too and looked to see why he had stopped; There was a couple making out on the bench a few feet ahead.

"Hey!" Slugman shouted, getting their attention.

Both their heads shot in our direction and I recognized the girl as Grace, the guy I didn't know "Martinez" Slugman exclaimed. The guy's eyes widened and Grace made a run for it, successfully disappearing around the corner.

"Why aren't you in class?" Slugman asked approaching the guy. I just followed like the good little girl my mom told me to be; It probably wouldn't last long though.

"Really? Math? Do you know me at all?" The guy asked raising his eyebrows. I put my hand to my mouth hoping to cover my amused smirk.

"Detention!" Slugman shouted, obviously very irritated by this kid.

"Fine by me" He shrugged. Slugman sighed in annoyence before smiling in thought.

"Saturday detention" He corrected. The guy's face fell.

"What? Oh c'mon" He whined. Slugman held up a hand to stop him.

"You will be here in front of the school at 7:00 am on the dot!" He exclaimed. The guy shrugged again.

"Might be a little late" I could tell Slugman was getting pissed off.

"Only if you want another saturday detention" He said warningly. The guy sighed and nodded.

"Fine I'll be there" He replied reluctantly. Slugman sighed, happy with the answer.

"Good, now you might as well join me and Miss Gillespie on our trip to the math's class" He said, motioning to me. I was still trying to keep my amusement of the situation to myself.

"Happy to" The guy replied giving me the one over. I smiled a little but rolled my eyes.

"Don't even think about Martinez. Let's go" Slugman said before walking again. I followed, but this time I had a very hot guy walking next to me.

"I'm Jerry. You new here?" He asked quietly, so Slugman didn't hear us.

"Yeah actually" I replied, not bothering to turn my head. Just because I found him hot didn't mean I was gonna fall into his lap as soon as he put the charm on.

"You gonna tell me your name?" He smirked. I shrugged.

"Maybe. But not today" I said, speeding up in front of him.

It wasn't long before we finally reached the classroom. I noticed a bunch of people already in the class and I once again felt nervous "Here we are Miss Gillespie, your math class. Get in Martinez" Slugman said, motioning Jerry to go first. He did so, but not without touching my ass as he passed by.

"Ah Mr Slugman, what can I do for you?" He led me into the class and I found myself staring at a woman with a red bee hive on her head.

"Well first of all I brought back a lost student" He said while giving Jerry an annoyed look. He merely shrugged in response and slouched down into his seat, lifting his legs on the desk "And I would like to introduce your new student, Miss Danika Gillespie" He said more cheerfully while motioning to me.

Miss Davies turned to me and I found it very hard to not stare at her hair "It's nice to meet you Danika. Take a seat" She smiled. I nodded and headed over to the first empty seat I spotted, before sitting down and lying my head on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

- Lunch Time -

I had only been here about for half a day, but so far everything was going good. I'd started hanging around with Kim and Grace, even though I was pretty sure Grace didn't really like me. They were very popular and just so happened to also hang around with cheerleaders...lucky me.

"So Danny, why did you move here?" One of the girls asked curiously. I had also somehow been given a nickname by these girls...but I didn't really mind it that much.

"Uh, my parents thought it would be good for me to spend some time with my brother so they sent me to live with him. Plus they're always really busy" I explained. She nodded and her gaze fell onto something behind me.

"Check it out" She said amusedly. I turned my head to once again see the red headed nerd being abused by the jocks, only this time they were shoving him around while he held his lunch tray.

"Come on guys" He begged. There weren't that many people watching, but I had learnt that this kid being tormented was normal and an every day occurrence, so no one really cared about it.

"Who is that kid anyway?" I asked curiously while turning to face the girls. They all shrugged.

"Don't know. Milton something" Kim replied in thought. I nodded and turned back around to watch the scene.

The jocks appeared to have left him alone, but I soon saw why; Slugman had walked in. As soon as the Milton kid walked forward, I spotted one of the jocks lift his foot so that Milton tripped. His lunch, unfortunately for him, covered Mr Slugman.

"Oh no" I muttered.

Milton's eyes widened and Slugman slowly turned to face him "Krupnick?" He exclaimed angrily. Milton stood frozen to the spot while everybody in the cafeteria watched silently "Principals office now!" Slugman shouted while wiping away some burger sauce that was dripping down his face.

"But it wasn't me..." Milton started. Slugman obviously wasn't having any of it.

"Office!" He repeated, Milton sighed before nodding and following him out of the cafeteria.

"Poor kid" I said while turning back around in my seat. Everybody had gotten back to their own things as soon as Slugman left the cafeteria.

"It happens all the time. But I've honestly never seen that kid get detention" Grace said, shrugging and eating her food. I nodded and started on my own burger.

- The Next Day -

It was my second day here and I had already discovered that there was nothing interesting to do in this school. But only of course if you removed hanging out with cheerleaders and smoking behind the bike shed. Anyway, I was busy listening to Miss Davies go on and on again in Math class when the door opened, revealing Mr Slugman.

"Miss Davies" He greeted before shoving Jerry into the class, again. Most of the class snickered knowingly and I rolled my eyes "Don't worry about punishment he already has a Saturday detention" Slugman reassured while turning to Miss Davies.

"Thank you Mr Slugman. I will be sure to keep an' eye on him" She replied, giving Jerry an annoyed look. He shrugged in response and immediately started to carve something onto his desk. Slugman left the classroom and Miss Davies got back to her teaching.

As soon as the class ended I took my time shoving the books into my bag. Though I only did it because I really didn't want to get caught in the 'Get-out-of-class' rush. I left the classroom and accidenally bumped into some kid.

"Sorry" We said at the same time. I had to look down at him as he was shorter than me.

"Sorry about that" He said. I nodded and he carried on down the hallway.

"Hey Danny" I turned around to see Grace and Kim again, the girls seemed to be attached to each other.

"Hey" I greeted, waving slightly.

"You wanna come hang out with us?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I can't sorry. I have to call my mom to let her know how school is" I replied apologetically.

"Actually Danny..." She was cut off by Grace, who shoved her rather hard.

"Let her call her mom Kim. Later Danny" She said before grabbing Kim's arm and dragging her away. I was a little confused but I shrugged it off and headed for the main hallway downstairs.

I pulled out my phone on the way down and dialled my mom's number "Hey sweetie. How's school?" She asked cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay I guess. I have people to hang out with and I'm not in any trouble yet" I replied, knowing it would wind her up.

"Danika" She said warningly.

"Mom" I replied in the same tone.

"You're luck we're even sending you to that school young lady. One wrong move and it's straight home to Canada" She threatened. I rolled my eyes...again.

"Alright mom. Don't worry I'm pretty sure it takes a lot to land detention here anyways" I reassured. I heard her sigh on the other end and I could faintly hear computer keys being tapped.

"I'm actually looking up the rules right now just to make sure you know what to do" She explained. I sighed in annoyance and sat down on the stair wall.

"I'm looking I'm looking...Ah here we are. No smoking, no ditching class, no chewing gum in class, no back-chatting the teachers, no disrupting the teachers, no bullying, no..." She paused and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Mom? You still there?"

"Danika did you read up on the rules?"_ S_he asked in a scolding tone.

"No I didn't. Why?" I asked, leaning back on one hand.

"You on the phone!" I looked down on my right and found a teacher I didn't know staring up at me angrily.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. He glared.

"Off that phone right now. Don't you know the rules?!" He exclaimed, my eyes widened in realisation.

"Gotta go mom. Love you" I squeaked before hanging up.

"Give me that phone right now" The male teacher demanded. I stood up and shook my head.

"No way. The phone stays with me" I replied. He appeared to be getting red in the face.

"Principals office now!" He shouted. I shrugged and descended the stairs before following him to the office.


	3. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
